<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sakura spring by euphemea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305515">sakura spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemea/pseuds/euphemea'>euphemea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, set in Japan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemea/pseuds/euphemea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He slings his sword case and bookbag over his shoulder and opens his messaging app, intent on telling Sylvain to hurry the fuck up, fingers poised to ask his boyfriend just what the problem is—but his phone dings and a small, red notification appears, app banner sliding down to cheerily greet him.</p><p>
  <i>I’m outside!</i>
</p><p>Fucking finally.</p><p>~~</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/hiko_gleeman/status/1260152890162700288">this beautiful art</a>!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sakura spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix shoves his rice bowl and chopsticks at Rodrigue, the last of his breakfast finally eaten, and glowers as his father opens his mouth.</p><p>Felix isn’t late <em>yet</em>, but he will be if Rodrigue goes on some meandering, wistful speech about how he wishes Felix well and how he hopes Felix will try harder in his classes. He has to do well on the National Center Test if he wants to go to a good university, after all—Felix has so much to live up to, what with Dimitri scoring top marks on the mock exam and Glenn graduating from Todai just last year. Felix is smart enough to do better, and Rodrigue only wants the best for Felix.</p><p>Felix has heard it a thousand times before.</p><p>It’s not like he needs to do especially well in academics to be good at competitive kendo.</p><p>Rodrigue takes the dishes with a sigh. “Do well in school today, Felix.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Felix says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Without a backward glance, he pulls his phone out of his pocket, grimacing as it refuses to yield any new messages. If Sylvain arrives any later, he’s going to make a fool of both of them trying to get to school in time for morning homeroom. Maybe Sylvain has the luxury of a flexible schedule because he’s a university student, but Felix doesn’t.</p><p>He slings his sword case and bookbag over his shoulder and opens his messaging app, intent on telling Sylvain to hurry the fuck up, fingers poised to ask his boyfriend just what the problem is—but his phone dings and a small, red notification appears, app banner sliding down to cheerily greet him.</p><p>
  <em>I’m outside!</em>
</p><p>Fucking finally.</p><p>Felix jams his feet into his shoes, tying laces in rough loops, and slams through the front door, shutting it heavily behind him. He can almost hear Rodrigue’s frown and reproach, the same old words about propriety and care ringing in his ears. Somehow, boisterous, careless behavior had never been a problem when Glenn had been the one slamming doors and talking back.</p><p>“Hey, Fe,” Sylvain says, beaming as Felix slides into the passenger seat.</p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p>Sylvain snorts. “No, I’m not. We’ve got plenty of time.”</p><p>Felix tuts. “Well, we will be late if you don’t start driving.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Sylvain says, chuckling fondly and moving the gear shift back to Drive. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna make you miss any classes.”</p><p>Felix grumbles, but doesn’t argue. Sylvain hasn’t made him late yet. There had been one or two near misses, but Sylvain turned out to be surprisingly good about making sure Felix got to school with time to spare. At first, Sylvain had only wanted to show off the shiny, new American car he’d bought, but Felix had to admit that Sylvain made good use of it.</p><p>The car ride passes mostly in silence, broken only by the sounds of Sylvain humming under his breath to some unknown, annoying pop song, probably by whatever new girl group is hot, the fox and cat bobbles on his dash dancing along in time. Sylvain takes Felix’s hand and squeezes at one particularly long red light, and Felix has to look out the window to hide his flush.</p><p>The city rushes by, a blur of black suits, bright lights, and towering steel, and Felix feels himself relax at the sight of Tokyo turning to full spring, winter finally melting away to breathe life once more into the overworked streets that dot their route, petals of every shade drifting carelessly through the air. He hates the sentimentality of cherry blossom viewing and the forced interaction with certain familial and family-adjacent individuals, but he can’t deny that it paints the sky in a soft hue that graces the air with a sense of hope and wonder for the future, in whatever form that takes.</p><p>Felix’s school pulls into view as Sylvain rounds one last corner, and around them the other students trickle their way toward the gate.</p><p>“See? Not late.”</p><p>Felix huffs. “I suppose.”</p><p>Sylvain takes his hand again, loosely lacing their fingers together, and leans in, gaze warm and comforting—too much the home Felix wishes he lived in. He can’t look away, even as his pulse jumps and heat makes it way up his neck once more.</p><p>“Have a good day, Fe,” Sylvain says, breathes, sighs—barely more than a whisper adorned with the smallest of smiles.</p><p>There’s the slightest of pauses, no chance for Felix to reply, and then Sylvain leans in for a kiss, chaste and sweet and reverent—perfectly proper and somehow everything Felix has ever needed. It’s ridiculous how this happens almost every day and Felix <em>still</em> can’t stop his heart from quivering with joy each time it happens.</p><p>Sylvain starts to pull back, his smile pressed against Felix’s, but Felix chases him, his hand rising to grab the back of Sylvain’s head as he pulls the other boy into a more earnest, more fervent kiss—something to sate him, to hold him over until he can see Sylvain again after the wearing ordeal of classes and practice.</p><p>Felix can hear Sylvain’s chuckle, can feel the puff of Sylvain breathing against his cheeks, and he bites against the other’s lip, affection and irritation welling inside his chest in equal measure.</p><p>A loud knock cuts through their bliss, and Felix rears back.</p><p>Ingrid stares at them through the passenger-side window, arms crossed in exasperation. <em>Don’t be late</em>, she mouths, exaggerated, and turns away and heads off toward her own class. She’s used enough to this now that she knows not to wait for Felix.</p><p>Sylvain hand tightens around Felix’s. “I’ll see you later?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Sylvain gives him another smile, incandescent and stupidly heart-wrenching, before pressing one last quick peck to Felix’s lips.</p><p>Felix bites the inside of his cheek to hold back the smile pushing at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“Later, Sylvain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/euphemeas">@euphemeas</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>